mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ach, życie...
Ach, życie... — dziewiąty odcinek piątego sezonu i setny ogółem. Odcinek ukazuje życie i przygody kucyków, które do tej pory były widoczne tylko w tle. Fabuła dotyczy ślubu Cranky'ego i Matildy. Streszczenie Matilda i Cranky planują ślub. Na skutek pomyłki musi się on odbyć dzień wcześniej. Matilda i Cranky biegają więc po całym mieście w celu załatwienia niezbędnych spraw. Derpy stara się im pomóc. Doctor Hooves szuka kogoś, kto poprawi jego garnitur. DJ Pon-3 i Octavia wspólnie układają muzykę na ceremonię ślubu. Bon Bon wyznaje Lyrze swą sekretną tożsamość. W tle główne bohaterki walczą z bugbearem... Opis Ślub jest dzisiaj! thumb|left|Próba załagodzenia sytuacji W chatce Cranky'ego Matilda wkleja pamiątkę do albumu. Nagle wchodzi z zakupami jej narzeczony, który najwyraźniej ma kiepski humor. Skarży się oślicy na miejscowe kucyki, które z dziwnych przyczyn poświęcały mu wyjątkową uwagę. Humor mu się poprawia, gdy Matilda wspomina o jutrzejszym ślubie. Oślica żartuje, że kucyki będą się czuły głupio gdy zauważą, że pomyliły datę. Po chwili się okazuje, że rzeczywiście doszło do pomyłki, ale... w zaproszeniu na ślub. Cranky zamówił te zaproszenia w oszczędnej cenie, a to niestety często się źle kończy. Zaproszenia, które otrzymały wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville, a nawet księżniczki Luna i Celestia, głosiły, że ślub odbędzie się... dzisiaj. Przerażona Matilda dochodzi do wniosku, że ślub musi się odbyć dzień wcześniej niż planowano i wybiega załatwić związane z tym formalności. Z kolei rozgniewany Cranky udaje się złożyć reklamację u kucyka odpowiedzialnego za zaproszenia. Jest to Derpy, która robi dobrą minę do złej gry i próbuje załagodzić sytuację oferując klientowi muffinki. Nauka jest potęgą thumb|Miejsce pracy doktora Po piosence tytułowej widać śpieszącą się gdzieś Twilight Sparkle. Później scena przenosi się do Derpy, która żali się, że faktycznie zepsuła sprawę z zaproszeniami. Derpy nagle wspomina o "doktorku". Odzywa się kelner, który stwierdza, że już wie, czemu nigdy nie dostał swojego zaproszenia. Derpy tłumaczy się, że obiecała Cranky'emu wydrukowanie zaproszeń w niższej cenie. Okazało się, że przez niską cenę nie oznacza to dobrze. Otóż wydrukowaniem zaproszeń zajęła się nieprofesjonalna osoba. Scena nagle przenosi się w inne miejsce. Widzimy jak Featherweight próbuje wydrukować owe zaproszenia, jednak cały tusz się rozlewa. Derpy w akcie desperacji mówi, że chciałaby cofnąć się w czasie i wszystko naprawić. Okazało się, że Derpy cały czas rozmawiała z Doctorem Hoovesem, który wpadł na pomysł. Derpy razem z Doctorem wybrali się do jego pracowni. Ogier stwierdza tam, że sam pracował od dawna na tym, by to czas wyszedł komuś naprzeciw. Derpy zamiast słuchać Doctora, wsiadła do samolociku wiszącego na linie. Doctor z miną zażenowania zachowaniem Derpy mówi, że to praca nad czasem zajęła mu dekadę. Obejmowała ona wiele badań i eksperymentów, ale do tej pory nie rozgryzł wszystkiego. Derpy po raz kolejny dotyka tego, czego nie powinna. Razi ją kula plazmowaJest to w skrócie szklana kula wypełniona tlenem, bądź mieszanką gazów, wewnątrz której wiją się wstęgi wyładowań elektrycznych pierścieniowych., która sprawia, że grzywa Derpy staje dęba. Doctor Hoovers podchodzi do niej i stwierdza: thumb|left|Fizyka zawsze spokoDoctor jest zafascynowany nauką oraz matematyką, które, jego zdaniem są jak magia. Derpy zachwyca się bezpłomieniowymi fajerwerkami Doctora. Nie miał on jednak pomysłu, jak je odpalić. Derpy jednak zadaje pytanie Doktorkowi, jak on zdołał wszystko to zbudować. Okazuje się, że ogier przez całe życie studiował naukę. Dokładnie to od kiedy przeżył traumatyczne przeżycie jako źrebak. Chciał odnaleźć sposób, by nadać sens życiu. Po raz kolejny Doctor potwierdza potęgę nauki: Nagle pyta po co oni tu właściwie przyszli. Derpy przypomina ogierowi, że przypadkowo pomyliła daty ślubu Matildy i Cranky'ego. Doctor wpada w panikę, ponieważ boi się, że nie zdąży... z dopasowaniem garnituru. Wybiega nagle ze swojej pracowni zostawiając tam Derpy. Garnitur thumb|Świat widziany oczami DJ Pon-3 Doctor dobija się do drzwi butiku Rarity, lecz największa elegantka w Ponyville najwyraźniej jest nieobecna. Obok przechodzi DJ Pon-3, słuchająca głośno muzyki. Doctor podbiega do niej i prosi o pomoc. DJ go nie słyszy, z powodu słuchawek na uszach. Patrzy na niego przez swoje okulary i widzi, że ogier coś mówi i gestykuluje. Okazuje się, że Doctor szuka Rarity. DJ kiwa głową na znak, że zrozumiała i nic nie mówiąc prowadzi ogiera w nieznanym kierunku. Doctor Hooves i jego przewodniczka trafiają na... kręgielnię. Rarity jest tam nieobecna, lecz Doctor zauważa coś ciekawego. Nadchodzą trzy niezwykle elegancko ubrane ogiery i Doctor jest przekonany, że znają dobrego krawca. Doctor pyta Jeffa Letrotskiego, stojącego na czele grupy, o nazwisko projektanta mody, u którego Jeff się ubiera. Jeff odpowiada: thumb|left|Naukowe podejście do kręgli Doctor jest zdziwiony takim nietypowym nazwiskiem, a jeszcze bardziej dziwi go słowo "człowiek", którego używa cały czas Jeff. Elegant tłumaczy, że to on sam szyje sobie stroje. Doctor prosi go o pomoc w dopasowaniu rękawów w garniturze, lecz Jeff nie zgadza się na to, gdyż z kolegami musi wygrać finał w kręgle. Okazuje się jednak, że potrzebują czterech zawodników, a mają tylko trzech. Dlatego Jeff składa jednak niepocieszonemu ogierowi ofertę. Uszyje Doctorowi garnitur, jeśli ten dołączy do ich drużyny i zagra w zastępstwie nieobecnego. Doctor odrzuca jednak tę, skądinąd korzystną, ofertę, gdyż zrobione przez niego na szybko kalkulacje wskazują, że: Okazuje się jednak, że naukowcy często nie widzą najprostszych rozwiązań. Jeff mówi, że na leży po prostu rzucać... prosto. Doctor uznaje to za szalony pomysł, ale zgadza się. Walka z potworem, a ślub? Tymczasem przed kręgielnią zebrały się kucyki. Octavia zastanawia się co planuje mane 6. Apple Bloom rozważa dwie opcje. Pierwsza dotyczy ich przyjaźni, druga natomiast walki z potworem. Octavia jest zdenerwowana tą drugą opcją. Nie wyobraża sobie teraz ataku potwora, gdyż popołudniu ma występ na ceremonii, ponadto nadal nie wie co ma zagrać. thumb|right|"Gdzie Pinkie Pie?!?! Sweetie Belle trzyma się jednak opcji, że to tylko nagły problem z przyjaźnią. Myśli, że wszystko wyjaśni się za pół godziny. Octavia ma taką nadzieję i idzie. Nagle przybiega zdenerwowana Matilda i szuka Pinkie Pie. Otóż nie może znaleźć swojej organizatorki ślubu. Nagle wszyscy zauważają wielkiego potwora, który wygląda jak połączenie niedźwiedzia z pszczołą. Mane 6 staje z nim do walki. Twilight atakuje potwora pierwsza swoim promieniem z rogu. Potem Rainbow Dash próbuje go zdezorientować. Matilda nie może uwierzyć w to, że to wszystko dzieje się w dzień jej ślubu. Krzyczy, że ktoś z kucyków musi jej pomóc. Nagle odwraca się i widzi jak Amethyst Star daje zadania innym kucykom. Zwraca się do fioletowego jednorożca, że musi przesunąć ślub z dnia jutrzejszego na dzisiejszy. Na co jednorożec odpowiada: thumb|left|"To horror!!! Matilda ma nadzieje, że Amethyst się tym zajmie. Fioletowa klacz przypomina, że kiedyś to ona była najlepszą organizatorką w Ponyville. Kiedy już chce się zgodzić, przeszkadza im potwór, który złapał Pinkie Pie, a potem rzucił Rainbow Dash, która wpada na dom. Matilda mówi szybko, żeby czym prędzej udały się do salonu piękności, zanim potwór zrówna go z ziemią. Potwór nadal niszczy wszystko, a mane 6 stara się go pokonać. Pojawia się bezradna Derpy, która nie ma pojęcia, co ma zrobić. Nagle zauważa Matildę. Próbuje przeprosić oślicę, jednak ta tylko krzyczy "KWIATY!". Derpy od razu wie, gdzie ma iść. Idzie do kwiaciarni, gdzie pracuje Rose, Daisy i Lily Valley. Lily jest zszokowana, kiedy Derpy chce zmienić zamówienie z jutra na dzisiejszy dzień. Wszystkie trzy padają na ziemię i krzyczą w rozpaczy, że to horror. Derpy rozumie, że klacze nie zdążą z kwiatami na czas. Lily informuje szarego pegaza, że nawet nie mają kwiatów na ślub. Derpy smutna idzie, wiedząc, że trzy klaczki nie zrealizują zamówienia na czas. Przelatuje potwór, a za nim Dashie. Lily krzyczy nagle, że... zauważyła złamaną łodygę w jednej z cyniiInaczej jakobinka. Uprawia się je głównie jako roślinki ozdobne, ale również jako wyhodowane przez ogrodników mieszańce różnych gatunków określone wspólną nazwą jako cynia ogrodowa.. Wszystkie trzy klacze ponownie padają na ziemię i krzyczą, że to istny dla nich horror. Podwójna tożsamość thumb|Lyra wstrząśnięta i zmieszana patrzy na przyjaciółkę-agentkę Bon Bon i Lyra Heartstrings razem dekorują salę w ratuszu, na której odbędzie się ślub. Widać, że bardzo się przyjaźnią i są ze sobą zgrane, gdyż są pewne, że razem dadzą sobie radę. Nagle słychać ryk. Bon Bon jest zaniepokojona, lecz Lyra wyjaśnia jej, że znów jakiś potwór atakuje Ponyville. O dziwo, przyjaciółki nie wpadają w panikę, wyglądają wręcz na nieco znudzone i drwią z potwora. Widać, że są przyzwyczajone do ataków bestii, tak jak mieszkańcy Manehattanu do korków na ulicach. Dopiero gdy Lyra mówi, że to bugbear, Bon Bon nagle zaczyna się denerwować. Wyjaśnia, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Sweetie Drops i jest pracowniczką equestriańskich służb specjalnych. To właśnie ona schwytała bugbeara, a gdy ten uciekł z Tartaru, musiała przyjąć fikcyjną tożsamość, by uniknąć jego zemsty. Teraz Bon Bon musi uciekać i w tym celu wyciąga swą walizkę ze specjalistycznym sprzętem. Lyra jest wstrząśnięta i zmieszana. Krzyczy: Bon Bon wyjaśnia, że nie powiedziała przyjaciółce prawdy, bo nie chciała jej narażać. Lyra zaczyna płakać, lecz Bon Bon przekonuje, że ich przyjaźń była prawdziwa, a po chwili opuszcza ratusz spuszczając się na linie. Lyra przygotowuje się na poważną rozmowę z przyjaciółką. Na zewnątrz Cranky domaga się pierścionka, choć po raz kolejny wychodzi na jaw jego daleko posunięta oszczędność: Pomysł Derpy Akcja znowu przenosi się do Doctora, który gra w kręgle. Jeff komentuje, że kręgle numer 7 i 10 są najtrudniejsze do zbicia. thumb|right|Primabalerina Doctor skupia się przed rzutem, ale nagle wchodzi Derpy i ogier puszcza kulę do kręgli. Derpy krzyczy, że już wie, jak pomóc. Twierdzi, że jego bezpłomieniowe fajerwerki wyglądają jak kwiaty, dlatego chce ich użyć na ślubie. Doctor jednak otrząsa się i biegnie za Derpy zdenerwowany. Jeff i jego koledzy patrzą na kulę, która uderzyła jedną z kręgli. Jednak nie zdołała drugiej przewrócić i przegrali. Doctor krzyczy: Nagle Doctor milknie i zauważa Twilight Sparkle walczącą z potworem i komentuje; W spa W spa Matilda denerwuje się, gdyż nie jest pewna, czy Cranky powiadomił muzyków o zmianie daty ślubu. Jest zrozpaczona, że nie zrobi swojej grzywy na czas. Jednak Lotus Blossom każe jej się odprężyć. Dla Lotus i jej współpracownicy Aloe nie ma nic trudnego w ułożeniu grzywy na ślub. Nagle odzywa się wąż morski. Twierdzi, że są one najlepsze. Okazuje się, że Steven Magnet to drużba Cranky'ego. Matilda jakoś nie może uwierzyć w jego imię, a wąż morski sarkastycznie jej odpowiada: Wychodzi na jaw, że Steven zna Cranky'ego od zawsze. Przypomina mu się jak ocalono go przed zamarzniętym jeziorem. Matilda ponawia swoje pytanie. Steven tłumaczy się, że Cranky często pomija szczegóły. Matilda w końcu przyznaje, że założyła, że Steven jest... kucykiem. Nie przypuszczała, że przeżywali wspólnie przygody. Steven mówi Matildzie, że Cranky'emu chodziło tylko o to, by odnaleźć właśnie Matildę. Matilda mówi do siebie, że przez cały ten stres, przez który przeszła i jej przyszły mąż nie liczy się, bo najważniejsze jest to, że będą razem na zawsze. Nagle jednak Steven zaczyna się śmiać. Przypomina Matildzie o tych wszystkich kucykach wkładających niewygodne ubrania, by usiedzieć na nudnej ceremonii. Dla nich nie jest najważniejsze małżeństwo, a ślub. Muzyczna orgia thumb|left|Muzyczne połączenie tradycji i nowoczesnościDJ Pon-3 wraca do domu, w którym mieszka wspólnie z Octavią. Wiolonczelistka przygotowuje się do grania na weselu. Jest jednak niezadowolona, gdyż uważa melodie weselne za zbyt standardowe. DJ stara się jej pomóc, dodając własną kompozycję. Efekt początkowo nie jest zadowalający, jednak za drugim podejściem muzyka klasyczna doskonale współgra z nowoczesną. Stopniowo obydwie wchodzą w rytm i zaczyna się prawdziwa symfonia dźwięków i widowiskowych flar. Pokaz umiejętności przerywa w ostatniej chwili Octavia, obawiając się, że spóźni się na ślub. thumb|Dziki gon DJ jeszcze raz przychodzi jej z pomocą tworząc specyficzny pojazd napędzany... muzyką, dokładniej mieszanką dubstepu i wiolonczeli, które są wzmocnione dwoma kolumnami na kółkach. Wraz z Octavią przemierzają tym wehikułem całe Ponyville, cały czas grając. Okazuje się jednak, że pojazd jest trudny w sterowaniu i mimo wysiłków obu kucyków cały czas wpada na zaskoczone kucyki, zabierając je ze sobą. W pełni rozpędzony wyłapuje nawet Matildę, a stojący przy niej Cranky w ostatniej chwili uskakuje na bok. Szaloną jazdę obserwuje Gummy, który w momencie ciszy zastanawia się głęboko nad sensem życia. W końcu kucyki trafiają pod ratusz, wehikuł wywraca się i każdy pasażer leci prosto w stronę budynku. O dziwo każdy bezpiecznie ląduje na swoim miejscu bez większych uszkodzeń. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda i tort był nawet w jednym kawałku. Prawie wszystko jest gotowe do ślubu. Zagubiony prezent księżniczek thumb|left|No świetnie, obie nie wzięłyśmy prezentu Tymczasem dwie królewskie siostry Celestia i Luna stoją przy prezentach i się dyskretnie kłócą. Biały alikorn obwinia swoją młodszą siostrę o to, że zostawiła prezent dla młodej pary na ladzie w pałacu. Luna broni się mówiąc, że była pewna, iż to Celestia zabierze prezent. Starsza siostra nie może w to uwierzyć. Księżniczki, by nie wzburzać podejrzeń, że coś spaprały, uśmiechają się do każdego, kto przejdzie koło nich. Luna twierdzi, że to ona zajęła się prezentem dla Księżniczki Cadance i jej męża, a Celestia miała przynieść prezent na to wesele. Kiedy siostry kłócą się, Cadance próbuje uspokoić swojego męża, który począł ronić rzewnie łzy. Siedzi koło niej Hayseed Rzepa. Cadance tłumaczy, że Shining zawsze rozkleja się na ślubach. Sekret Lyry thumb|right|Lyra siedzi niczym dama Derpy zachwyca się swoim pomysłem, by odpalić fajerwerki, które zrobił Doctor. Nagle wpada Bon Bon i informuje kucyki, że Mane 6 pokonały potwora. Wszyscy wiwatują. Bon Bon podchodzi do Lyry, która jest na nią bardzo zła. Bon zamiast zapytać się przyjaciółki, czemu jest zła, pyta się jej czy aby na pewno nikomu nie wspomniała o jej podwójnej tożsamości. Lyra odpowiada sucho, że nie. Nagle Lyra odzywa się, że nie tylko Bon Bon ma sekrety. Lyra przyznaje się, że zjadła cały owies Bon Bon, wcześniej go gotując. Jednak obie klacze się do siebie uśmiechają, po czym Lyra stwierdza, że to ekscytujące podzielić się "najmroczniejszymi" sekretami z bliską osobą. Dwie klacze, z powrotem w zgodzie, przytulają się do siebie. Scena ponownie przechodzi do Luny i Celestii. Starsza siostra mówi do młodszej, żeby następnym razem każda przyniosła swój prezent. Luna sucho się na to zgadza. Derpy wygląda przez drzwi i widzi, jak Doctor biegnie w jej stronę. Okazuje się, że zgubił swój garnitur i pozostał mu tylko szalik. Pyta się szarego pegaza jak wygląda. Klacz oznajmia, że jak milion monet. Nagle ogier zwraca uwagę na godzinę. Wchodzą oboje do środka na ceremonię. Nowe włosy Tymczasem Steven Magnet rozmawia z Crank'ym. Osioł nie może uwierzyć w to, że stracił włosy. Steven jednak chce pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela. Ucina on bowiem swój kawałek wąsa i daje Crankie'mu jako włosyPrzypomnijmy, że Rarity w pierwszym odcinku drugiej części My Little Pony obcięła swój ogon, by dać go wężowi morskiemu, czyli Stevenowi. Cranky dziękuje mu bardzo za ten gest, a Steven każe już mu iść ożenić się z ukochaną. Pani Burmistrz dopytuje się czy wszystkie kucyki są już gotowe. Epilog thumb|left|Eksplozja miłości Derpy zatrzaskuje głównym bohaterkom drzwi przed nosem, a Burmistrz wygłasza przemówienie na temat poszukiwań Matildy przez Cranky'ego i miłości, której żadne przeszkody nie mogły zatrzymać. Stwierdza także, że sala jest wypełniona wyjątkowymi kucykami. Co ciekawe, na sali widać podmieńca, aczkolwiek z jakichś przyczyn siedzi on odosobniony. Przemowa tak wzrusza Steve'a, że zaczyna płakać i przytula Bulk Bicepsa. Cranky i Matilda zawierają związek małżeński, a pod wpływem ich miłości eksplodują fajerwerki Doctora. Główne bohaterki obserwują ceremonię przez okno, a Twilight Sparkle stwierdza, że mają ogromne szczęście, że mieszkają w tym miasteczku. Galeria En:Slice of Life Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu